A Gamble for Life
A Gamble for Life (Case #26) is the twenty-sixth fanmade case and is the second case in the Cherrywood Hills district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background An anonymous call revealed that someone was found hanged at an estate, prompting yet another murder investigation. The player went with Everett Winston and found out that the victim this time around was Simon Barrows, an agent suspected in the previous case. Dale Hopkins' autopsy revealed that he was first bashed on the head with a vase, in which he was gagged to stop him from screaming. He then was hanged. The murderer was eventually revealed to be Katy Flemings, a make-up artist. Katy immediately confessed to her sin. She said that her older sister, Selene Flemings was the wife of the victim. One day, Simon spent all of Selene's money on gambling. Selene, who had no money left, divorced him. Penniless, she hanged herself. Katy loathed Simon all her life for this and felt that he had to die. She hanged him to represent the fact that he had caused Selene's suicide. Everett then shipped her off to court. Judge Wallace Montgomery was shocked at the motive. However, he did add that murder was the worst thing to do to Simon. Katy could have exposed him to the press, or talked to Simon. Instead, she lashed out and hanged him. He then decided that 20 years of jail with mandatory psychological meetings was the right sentence for the now-disgraced make-up artist. Post-investigation, a digital notebook was found at the Seven Seas Casino. There, reality television star Vivian Lloyd ambushed Everett and the player, holding a taser. She, hypnotized, said that "they" needed the digital notebook. Christopher Sperazzo's analysis showed that "they" meant Pixel Pictures, which not only was a major film studio, but also a firm that controlled the work of many of the stars in Cherrywood. However, it was noted that Pixel Pictures had a meeting at a hookah lounge. There, a gun with the fingerprints of Riley Cyprus, controversial pop star, was found. Everett and the player had to tail her down to arrest her for not having a gun license. Victim *'Simon Barrows' (Found hanged at his estate) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Katy Flemings' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect watched The Hangman Murders. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect watched The Hangman Murders. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect watched The Hangman Murders. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect watched The Hangman Murders. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer watched The Hangman Murders. *The killer has A+ blood type. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Barrows Estate. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Letter, Simon's Tie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Victim; New Suspect: Ibrahim Ahmad) *Talk to Ibrahim Ahmad about his letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter to Victim revealed) *Examine Simon's Tie. (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules. (Result: Hookah Water; New Crime Scene: Hookah Lounge) *Investigate Hookah Lounge. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Torn Photo, Flower Vase; Prerequisite: Molecules identified through microscope) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses; New Suspect: Alfred Cox) *Ask Alfred Cox why his sunglasses were broken. (Prerequisite: Sunglasses restored) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim) *Examine Photo of Victim. (Result: Text on Photo; New Suspect: Katy Flemings) *Ask Katy why she wished the victim good luck. (Prerequisite: Text on Photo revealed) *Examine Flower Vase. (Result: Stained Cloth) *Analyze Stained Cloth. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Seven Seas Casino. (Clues: Film Roll, Love Letter; Available at start) *Examine Film Roll. (Result: Scene of Murder) *Ask Ibrahim what he knows about Simon's murder. (Attribute: The killer watched The Hangman Murders; Prerequisite: Film Roll revealed) *Examine Love Letter. (Result: Lipstick Sample) *Analyze Lipstick Sample. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Geneva Halifax) *Ask Geneva Halifax about her father's affiliation with the victim. (New Crime Scene: VIP Area; Prerequisite: Lipstick Sample analyzed) *Investigate VIP Area. (Clues: Paper Scraps, Victim's Briefcase; Prerequisite: Ask Geneva Halifax) *Examine Paper Scraps. (Result: Family Tree) *Analyze Family Tree. (12:00:00) *Question Alfred Cox about the victim being his foster brother. (Prerequisite: Family Tree analyzed) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Camera; New Suspect: Vivian Lloyd) *Question Vivian about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lavatory. (Clues: Folder, Handbag, Razor; Available at start) *Examine Folder. (Result: Note) *Interrogate Vivian as to why she claimed that the victim broke her trust. (Prerequisite: Note found) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Handbag Tag) *Examine Selene's Handbag. (Result: Poker Chip) *Analyze Poker Chip. (09:00:00) *Talk to Katy Flemings about her deceased sister. (Prerequisite: Poker Chip analyzed) *Examine Razor. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Geneva Halifax's Hair) *Interrogate Geneva Halifax about her true reasons for her contact with Simon. (Prerequisite: Hair identified) *Investigate Bridge Table. (Clues: Syringe, Security Camera; All tasks above must be completed) *Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to At the Edge of the Seat: Episode 2. (No stars) At the Edge of the Seat: Episode 2 *Investigate Seven Seas Casino. (Clue: Digital Notebook; Available after unlocking At the Edge of the Seat) *Examine Digital Notebook. (Result: Code Deciphered) *See why Vivian Lloyd wants the digital notebook. (Reward: Burger) *Analyze Vivian's Testimony. (09:00:00) *Investigate Hookah Lounge. (Clue: Gun; Prerequisite: Digital Notebook analyzed) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Riley Cyprus' Fingerprint) *Question the controversial pop star about the gun. (Reward: Blue Hair; Prerequisite: Fingerprint identified) *Help Everett get a signature from Alfred Cox. (Available after unlocking At the Edge of the Seat) *Investigate Barrows Estate. (Clue: Pen; Prerequisite: Help Everett) *Examine Pen. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Return the "lucky pen" to Alfred Cox. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases